tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wiskersthcatfish/The Skaldjr RPG: Character Sheet Test
ThatSnazzle and I had a damn long phone conversation a while ago where we hammered out the firmament of the Skaldjr RPG, though I think a lot of the elements of it so far could easily be ripped up and thrown out with very little warning. I'm happy with where it's headed, and I think both he and I have really similar outlooks on what we want to get out of Skaldjr as a game. I doubt that I'll be able to recall all of the details that we decided on in the phone call, but hopefully between us it'll all come to be written down in some form eventually. From what we decided I was able to make what I think the character sheet for our game could end up looking like, and also write up what each of the features on it mean. I believe he's also doing a similar thing, so we'll see if our finished products match at all. Also, I know I spelled "archetype" wrong a bunch of times. Go fuck yourself. *Race: The race you pick will usually give you a few flat bonuses, and point you down a number of racial paths called Arcitypes. Picking your race can completely define how you play your character in the game, so it should be one of the most important initial choices. *Deats & Concept: There to help create an initial picture of your character, they have no effect on the game besides to futher the story of your own hero. *Archetype: After picking a race you must then select from a handful of presented arcitypes that funnel off of each. Each arcitype acts as a clear definition for your characters position in the world before becoming the hero of an adventure, and should help to define your character's personalities, and outlook on life. *Attributes: The Physical, Mental, and Social aspects of your character are defined by these three things. Each is assigned a die-type that you roll to overcome obsticles relevant to each. Each character gets a d8 a d6 and a d4 to start, but these can be raised as character creation progresses. *Skill Slots: Three skill slots are initially avalible under each of the three attributes. Skills are nebulous and undefined, leaving it up to the player and the game master to decide on which skills are relevant and make sense given the context of the character and the adventure. Common skill rolls will usually fall to a straight attribute check, which means that listed skills should be used creatively and tested against much higher difficulty. Each arcitype will add a new skill slot, and also suggest how to fill in the other available skill slots. *Combat Skills: Combat skills are seperated from normal skills for difinition purpoes. All characters start with some combination of 2 different combat skills which are selected off of a list; this helps them determine what kinds of weapons they are proficient with, so far there are nine combat skills to choose from, which will probably change as we define what each of them include. *Defence: This stat will be how we determine how easy it is to hit your character based on armor he's wearing, and skills he may have. It has not been defined yet, but it's obviously important. *Traits: Traits are the bread and butter of the whole system, and can represent any boon you character might have ranging from an army of servants, to an extra fillable skill slot. It's still undetermined how many traits a starting character gets to choose from, but some of them will automatically come from your chosen arcitype. *Flaws: Flaws are things you select at character creation to trade in for more traits. They represent flavorful shortcomings that can also affect your character's stats. *Spinner Abilities: These are special abilities that you will usually aquire from your arcitype. Instead of rolling dice to complete one of these, you will usually end up having to spin on a color wheel to determine a result. Category:Blog posts